


coffee shop lovers

by ghostlygriff



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Tension, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, a mess honestly, george is a student dream is a barista, soft soft soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlygriff/pseuds/ghostlygriff
Summary: George is a stressed university student who likes to do his work at the local coffee shop and there's a new barista there :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hii :D  
> uh this is my first dnf fic that I've ever written and I've had it in the drafts for soooo long. it's not THAT great but I'd say it's alright :] I project myself onto george's character so much omg o_o  
> also I doubt there will be any backlash but if there is then lmao I guess  
> idk how often I'll update bc this is only chapter one but I wanted to get it out asap so I guess we'll see !!  
> ALSO I'm not a big fan of this fic so don't take it too seriously lmao  
> also if you're not from my twitter then you should go follow it @nethergriff

A blinding light pierced through George’s sheer white curtains which signaled the start of the day. The brown haired male’s alarm sounded through the calm and quiet air. His eyes fluttered open and he rushed to turn off the deafening sound. It was only seven in the morning but he knew he had to get out of bed as soon as possible as he had a lot of work to do and he wasn’t going to get anything done while laying in his bed.

He was oddly energetic in the mornings but that energy always decreased the second he started doing something productive. With all the energy he had, he jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for the long day he had ahead of him. He didn’t have much of a plan for today other than to head over to the local cafe and work on his online school assignments. University was absolute hell for him but at least he could do it online and be away from the obnoxious little frat boys.

After his little self care time, he went to pick out an outfit to wear for the day. He pulled out his phone to check the forecast for the day and because it was the middle of November, the temperature was pretty low but not quite cold enough to have to wear a vast amount of clothing. He went to his closet and picked out a dark, muted knit sweater and a pair of black skinny jeans. For accessories, he added a simple belt, a chain necklace, a couple bracelets, and finally a ring on his right middle finger. He topped this outfit off with a simple black jacket and a pair of combat boots. 

Once he was done putting on his outfit, George started packing a small backpack with his laptop, a charger for both his laptop and phone, a few notebooks, a pencil case, and multiple pairs of earbuds. He debated putting in a few granola bars to eat while at the cafe but he decided against it because he knew he had enough money to just buy food there. He pocketed his phone, threw the backpack over his shoulders, grabbed a water bottle from his kitchen and then he was off to the cafe.

It had only taken five minutes to get to the cafe so he quickly parked his car and rushed into the cafe to get started on his work. Before he sat down to get started he walked up to the corner that didn’t have an employee there at the moment. His anxiety kicked in and prayed someone would come out to take his order soon so he didn’t have to initiate contact. Luckily, as if someone was reading his mind, a tall figure came out from the back room. 

George peeked up to see a man only a few inches taller than him, with wavy golden hair that was tucked nicely into a bun. Freckles dotted his face in a mesmerizing pattern along the bridge of his nose and they scattered out across the rest of his face. He wore a silky white button down dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up just above his elbows. On top of his shirt was a black apron with the name of the cafe printed across it. 

“Uhm… Sir? Can I take your order?” 

Shit. George realized he’d spaced out while observing the tall and very attractive man. He’d been in this cafe multiple times so why has he not seen this guy?

“Oh I’m so sorry. I’ll have a pumpkin spice latte and two blueberry muffins please.” George’s face flushed red instantly due to the embarrassment of being caught staring.

George couldn’t help but take note of the man’s voice. It was the warmest voice he’s ever heard and he felt like he could never be sad as long as he heard this man’s voice. His eyes subtly followed the barista and caught a quick look at his name tag. Clay… That’s pretty… George’s imagination nearly dragged him away from the fact that he was here to do his schoolwork. 

“Oh shit… I need to get started or else I’m screwed.” 

He quickly went to a table near the counter and pulled the laptop out of his backpack and plugged it in using a nearby outlet. His hands shakily opened the computer and logged into the website his university used for online classes. He couldn’t even bring himself to sit down and simply leaned over the table while impatiently waiting for it to load.

“School or work?” A voice from above George spoke.

George jumped back slightly but kept his position leaning over the laptop. “School. I have a project to work on for class and it’s stressing me out.” He rushed the words out as he continued to pull up everything he needed. He let out a breath of relief once everything was all up and ready for him to access. He straightened up and walked over to the counter to wait for Clay to finish making his drink. It felt like it had been an hour of him working with the computer but it had only been 3 minutes. 

“Hey,” the barista spoke up directing his words at George, “Can I get a name? To write on the cup, of course.” Why is his face red..?  
“Oh… Uh my name’s George.” He couldn’t help but notice the blush that was forming on not only his cheeks but Clay’s as well. They both shared a silent smile to each other before the blonde began to write George’s name on the cup. Once he was done, he held out the cup towards George with a gentle, “Here you go.” George reached for his drink with his left hand and his fingers grazed Clay’s. It was a gentle and quick moment but George didn’t care because his body heated up instantly and he whispered a quick sorry before walking to his table.

“Your muffins will be ready in a few minutes. Sorry about the wait.” Clay paused for a moment as if he considered if he wanted to stop talking but he continued, “We got a new employee working on baking shit so she’s still trying to figure out how all our machines work. Don’t worry! I can tell you’re iffy about that. She’s a great baker but our machines are tricky to figure out at first.”  
George hadn’t even noticed that he even showed any sort of emotion. He thought the only indicator he was even alive was the insane amount of blush he had spread across his face. It’s not even just the fact that this man was the most attractive person he’d ever seen or the fact that he seemed like an absolute ray of sunshine but the main reason for his bright red face was the fact that he was having a conversation with a person for the first time in 5 months. 

“Oh… I’m not worried…” The room went silent after George spoke which just increased the tension in the room.

“Uhm… My name’s Clay by the way… You can call me Dream if you want. Whatever you feel comfortable with I guess.”

Dream…? That’s cute. Just as George was about to reply the other employee came out with his muffins and he decided instead of forcing himself to talk more he’d just take them to his seat. Before starting on his project he downed one muffin and drank a quarter of the latte. Oh God this is gonna be a long day.


	2. chapter 1.5 ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short ik but i really liked just writing this real quick and wanted to upload it :]   
> it's a continuation of last chapter but more from dream's pov on george :D

George’s fingers were fast at work as he put the finishing touches on his essay that just so happened to be due in 15 minutes. He kept wanting to look away and to take a break but he knew that would just lead to him getting distracted and missing the deadline. Despite the burning pain in his eyes, the tightness in his neck, and the cramping in fingers, he pushed through and finished with five minutes left before the essay was due. 

The second he submitted his assignment, his body turned to jello. All the stress he had bottled up just flowed through him as he slumped down in the chair, closed his eyes, and let out several long sighs.

“I’m assuming you’re done?” Dream asks this question with a soft but sweet little giggle.

Even with the shortness of Dream’s laugh, it still caused George to regain all the tension he had in his body and turn a bright shade of red. It took him a moment to regain composure but Dream understood because he just figured he had startled the man. He failed to realize the fact that George was already starting to develop a huge crush on him despite them only meeting two hours ago.

“Uh… Yeah. I got it submitted with only five minutes left on the clock. Just my luck I guess.” 

George looked up from the spot on the table that he was looking at to see Dream smiling down at him from his position behind the counter that was right next to where George was seated. He had a hair tie in his mouth and his wavy locks were in his hands as he tried to fix his bun but he gave up and simply put it into a ponytail. 

“Yeah… Hey, uh, I don’t know how busy you are but I get off work in about five minutes. I was just thinking we could maybe hang out and-”

“Sure! Can we stay here though? I really like staying here as long as I can…”

George interrupted Dream which was something neither of the two had expected to ever happen. Usually, Dream didn’t like being interrupted but something was different when it came to George. Most of the time, Dream was rough around the edges, hot-headed, and incredibly hard to read. The second he met George, it’s like his personality did a complete 180 flip. 

He didn’t know if he’d stay in this mindset when it came time for George to leave his side and he didn’t want to find out. He wanted to stay with George as long as he possibly could. Dream liked this overwhelming peace that George had brought onto him. Dream hated having the personality he normally had but it was just natural for him and it was hard for him to shake. Until now.


End file.
